Just the Beginning
by cuddlebugX31
Summary: So, this is my first time writing a fanfic, I've been saying that I would for years, and I finally built up the nerve. Reviews, comments and critiques are appreciated, but don't be cruel about it. I don't own any rights to Pretty Little Liars
1. Chapter 1

Her soft mouth on mine, demanding all I have. Our tongues battling for dominance, I win, forcing her to submit to my pace. We break contact, our ragged breaths the only sound in the room as we lock gazes. I search her once brown eyes, now nearly black from the desire that fills every inch of her tan body as it lies beneath my pale one, silently asking for permission to explore. She smiles lazily, eyes half closed and nods, granting my wish.

I nip and kiss my way down her neck, across her chest, lower till I reach her round, supple breasts. My hand glides up from her hip to cup her left breast, my thumb rubbing back and forth over her sensitive nipple. My mouth replaces my hand and I swirl my tongue around the hardened peak, before taking it fully into my mouth to suck and nibble on gently. Her back arcs pushing her breast firmer against my lips and I take the opportunity to slide my hand to the apex of her thighs, I rub the palm of my hand along her swollen folds, before slipping two fingers into her wetness. She spreads her legs as my fingers stroke her from front to back, before settling on circling her clit, building a slow and steady tempo. Her hips rock, begging me to go further and harder but I pull my hand out and place it on her hip, halting any chance of orgasm.

Every kiss, touch, and lick I place on her breasts and stomach makes her moan and squeak in pleasure. The noises only adding to the inferno of desire, which threatens to overtake me if it isn't sated, and I can't help but ride her thigh to try and ease the growing ache. Understanding my needs, she rolls, forcing to my back and grinds her thigh against my sensitive clit. I grit my teeth, trying to hold back a moan, but after a few seconds of the assault, I give in and moan "oh, Emily." My breath hitches and I jump a little in surprise, when she starts to suckle my breast, flicking her tongue over my nipple. She let's go and looks at me, worry spreading into her features.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"Oh goddess. No, that felt amazing." I reply breathily.

"Okay. I'm just kind of nervous still, I've never done this before and I don't want to mess up or hurt you. I haven't ever felt this close and comfortable with anyone before…" She looks down nervously, an adorable blush creeping up her neck, to spread across her cheeks.

Sitting up, I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her waist, whispering softly "Please look at me, Emily." She looks up; I place my hand on her cheek and kiss her gently and lovingly. "I love you Emily, and you don't need to be nervous, you'll never do anything wrong. We've agreed to go slow for this reason; I don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for. This is a learning process for us both and every second of it has been amazing."

I see tears forming in her eyes, and in a quiet voice she says, "I never thought I'd be blessed with such a loving and caring girlfriend." She places a soft kiss on my lips, then slowly pulls back to look at me. All I can do is smile. We fall back against the bed, and I pull her close, wrapping my arms protectively around her, loving how her body fits perfectly against mine. She snuggles into me, and all I can feel is pure love and happiness radiating from us.

I think to myself, a small smile touching my lips, _I'll never get tired of this._


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 weeks later. Late afternoon, Emily and Samara are at a showing of Burlesque…**_

I'm torn between wanting to watch the half-naked women on the screen, and wanting to ogle the gorgeous, jean and t-shirt clad woman sitting next to me. _Emily wins._ Those dark chocolate, brown eyes, full, soft oh-so-kissable lips; just a hint of abs, when you run your hand along her stomach, and curves in all the right places. A toned arm around my shoulder, my gaze drops to the swell of her breasts as they rise and fall with each breath, down to her long legs, then finally resting on her womanhood. I itch to touch her, lick her, and kiss her there…

_I drop to my knees, between her legs, dragging my nails along her inner thighs. Teasing and taunting till she begs me to touch her. I slide my fingers under the waistband of her black, lace panties and gently pull them down and off, revealing her wet, swollen folds. Slowly, I bite and lick a trail down one thigh and then the other, making her moan and shiver in pleasure. My mouth hovers over her mound for a minute, as I glance up at her, her eyes are closed in delight and her breathing is erratic. It's a beautiful image, I feel a flutter in my chest and i smile proudly to myself. Leaning in, I tentatively lick her folds…_

"Samara...Samara?"

I shake my head, coming back to reality, and shift uncomfortably in my seat. I feel a blush creeping up my face, as I realize how wet and aroused I am after that little daydream.

"Yeah, Hun. What's up?" I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Is this movie making you hot?" she asks.

I look at the screen and I see a woman in fishnet stockings, heels, garter belts, black panties, and a leather corset. _What would Emily look like in that? _The image pops in my head, and I have to bite my tongue to stop the groan. Jolts of arousal spread from my stomach to my throbbing core, intensifying the ache that begs to be eased.

"Mhm, it is kind of making me hot" I reply.

She leans into me and whispers, "Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one. I'm going to head to the restroom, let me know what I miss."

"O…Okay" I stutter, dumbfounded by her confession. I watch her leave; those lovely hips swaying to some unknown beat, then turn back to the movie in an attempt to distract myself. A minute or two later, I feel my pocket vibrate. _Who the hell is texting me while I'm on a date! If this isn't an emergency, I'm going to kick their fucking ass. _I take out my phone and slide it open.

**New Message From: Emily**

** Come to the bathroom now, I need your assistance with something ;-) *giggles naughtily***

My heart starts racing, I jump out of my seat and run to the ladies room. I pause outside the door, calming my breathing and attempting to regain an ounce of my composure. Slowly, I push open the door, step inside, and walk towards the stalls. _Hmm, where is she?_

I call out, "Emily? Emily, where are you?"

A hand reaches out, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the last stall on the right. She closes and locks the door before pushing me up against the wall, claiming my lips in a passionate kiss, and sneaking her tongue in when I gasp in surprise. I get lost in the sensations; her tongue exploring, rubbing along the roof of my mouth, then intertwining with mine, fighting me for dominance. _She wins. _Her hands move over my breasts and down my sides, coming to rest on my hips, her fingers slipping under my tank top to rub along my heated flesh. I feel her fingers glide along my stomach towards the button of my jeans, my muscles spasm involuntarily and I inhale sharply in anticipation. I break the kiss and moan when her delicate fingers unsnap the fastening, and dip below the waistband to teasingly brush against my sensitive folds.

"I thought I was here to assist you?" I ask breathily.

"You are." She replies, dropping to her knees in front of me.

"But I…"

She cuts me off whispering seductively, "You're here to assist me with my need to pleasure you."

Her hands move to unzip my jeans, and they fall down my hips slightly, to reveal my pink, lace panties. She grabs the offending material, and pulls it roughly down my legs, till she can push my thighs apart. I let out a small whimper as the cool air rushes to meet my heated center, then her mouth is on me. Her tongue, playing, exploring, and testing to see what gets the most reaction out of me. Finally settling on long, firm strokes quickly followed by swirls around my clit. I gently rock my hips against her face, my hands tangling in her long brown hair, moaning as her tongue works me into a fever pitch. In the background, I hear the restroom door open then slam shut. I curse, scrambling to help Emily up off her knees, and myself dressed. After fastening my jeans, I hear the door open and close again. Cautiously I peer out of the stall…all clear. Letting out a sigh of relief and frustration at being interrupted, I turn around, wrapping my arms around her waist and laying my head in the crook of her neck.

"Damn, that was close." I whisper, letting out a nervous giggle.

"Very." She replies, chuckling a little. I kiss her neck, nipping her pulse point gently, before lifting my head and smiling as I meet her eyes.

"Where did you learn to use your tongue like that?" I ask quietly as we leave the restroom.

"Giant jawbreakers. I can lick my way to the center and almost out the other side in a little over an hour." She replies cheerily, shrugging.

"Remind me to buy you some more." I say, a mischievous smirk tugging at my lips.

"Oh, I shall." She says returning my smirk.

We walk out of the theater holding hands, and head for the candy store. Glancing over at her, I see her smiling proudly, and think: _How did I ever get so lucky?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A few weeks later. Samara's helping Emily work on her lap times after school.**

Goddess, look at her. She's amazing, determined, hardworking, talented…_and not to mention sexy as hell. _I walk over to the edge of the pool and kneel as she finishes her last lap. She pulls her goggles off and flashes me one of her stunning smiles that melts my heart, and ignites a delicious ache between my thighs. I smile back.

"How'd I do?" she asks in between breaths

I gaze down at the stop watch, replying happily, "Well, darling, you just beat your previous practice times by a few seconds."

"Really!"

"Yes, really" I chuckle

"Sweet! I can barely wait for the next meet! I'm gonna kick some butt!" she says excitedly, slapping the water

A small smirk touches my lips, "I think you deserve a reward for all that hard work"

"What kind of…" I lean forward, cutting her off mid question, and place a delicate kiss on her lips.

"This kind" I whisper in her ear before standing up. Kicking off my shoes, my hands move to the land in a heap at my feet, and my ankle length tye-dye skirt, quickly follows. Standing there, in my baby blue lace panties and bra, I meet Emily's gaze. She licks her lips, and her brown eyes darken with desire. I smile, proud of myself for being able to arouse her so easily.

"You like what ya see?" I ask bending over and placing my hands on my knees, ensuring that she gets a good view of my breasts

She releases a deep, guttural growl, "Yes. Now come join me, before I get impatient and pull you in myself."

I giggle, a slight blush spreading over my face at the intensity of her gaze as it follows me. I slip into the pool, and lazily drift towards her, watching her bite her lip in frustration at my teasing pace. When I'm within arm's reach, she grabs me, her legs wrapping around my waist. I place my hands on her lower back and press her firmly against me, eliciting a small groan as her womanhood rubs up against me. She kisses her way along my jaw to my neck, nipping at the flesh around my pulse sporadically, in between kisses and licks. I moan at each little burst of pain, as it sends shockwaves throughout my body. Her hand slides between our bodies, gently sliding my panties out of the way; her two fingers circling my swollen clit, and I arch into her touch. She moves them towards my center, pausing just in front of my entrance.

"Can I go further?" she whispers nervously

"Yes, you can" I reply quietly

Then she's in me. Filling me; sliding in and out in a slow, inexperienced rhythm. I lay my head on her shoulder, my fingers gripping the edge of the pool for support, my breathing shallow and erratic as she curls her fingers. My hips rock in time with her thrusts, and a sweet pressure starts to build low in my stomach. Her knuckles brush that secret spot, and i release a gasp that turns into a low, deep groan of approval. My channel grips her tighter, urging her to go faster and harder.

"Emily…if you don't stop…I'm going to come" I rasp between moans

"Oh. I'm sorry" she says, quickly pulling her fingers out and away. I whimper at the loss of contact, a wave of emptiness and sense of being incomplete washing over me.

I look at her, "Don't apologize, Hun. I'm the one that's sorry. I want you, us, and this to happen, just not in this way. I want our first time together to be romantic, not a quick fuck in the school pool. You deserve so much more than that, and I want to try and give that it to you."

She smiles lovingly, "Thank you"

"For what?" I ask, a little confused

"Thank you, for being so caring and kind. You could have easily taken advantage of the situation, and had your release, but you didn't. Instead you think about me. I'd love for our first time together to be romantic, and I appreciate you wanting to wait, so that it can be" she replies, cupping my face and rubbing her thumb gently along my check.

"You're welcome, sweetie. But it's the least I can do. I love, Emily"

"I love you too, Samara"

We kiss softly, then get out and head to the locker room, hand in hand.

**AN: I hope all of you have enjoyed this story so far, there's still much more to come, but I start school very soon. So sadly, updates will be slower to come. I apologize**


	4. Chapter 4

**About 3 months later. Emily's graduation night…**

"So Miss Fields, how does it feel to be free of high school?" I say, sneaking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist

"Amazing, I'm finally away from all that drama…and I get to spend all my time with you." She replies, threading her fingers through mine

"Until you go to college"

"Yeah, until I go to college…" a hint of sadness creeps into her voice

I nip at her earlobe gently and kiss her neck, trying to distract her from such sad thoughts. Her head tilts to the side as she lets out a small groan and I swirl my tongue over her pulse point. In between kisses, I whisper "Would you like to get your presents now or later?"

"You got me presents!" She peers over her shoulder at me with a shocked expression

"Of course I got you presents"

I turn her around, and cupping her face gently, place a soft kiss upon her lips. She wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Her fingers slipping beneath my top to play along my lower back, then dip teasingly beneath my jeans to run along my hip. I shiver as little jolts of desire race over my skin and through my body, making my heart pound wildly. _How does she manage to do that? _She pulls back, a huge smile playing along her lips, and then she suddenly grows very serious. "You better have not spent a lot of money. I don't need expensive things to make me happy, I only need you."

"Yes, please"

"Okay, close your eyes and I'll be right back." She complies, and I walk to my bag and pull out a small, rectangular box. Moving back to her, I open the box, remove the item nestled inside and carefully clasp it around her neck._ Perfect. _The silver of the pendant contrast beautifully against her tan skin, and the diamonds in the stars sparkle flawlessly in the light, casting her face in an ethereal glow. It takes my breath and all I can do is stare at the woman before me. _Oh,_ _Emily…_

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Hmm…Oh…yeah, go ahead and open them" I shack my head, coming back to reality

She opens her eyes, and gasps. "Samara…this is beautiful! I love it! But you really shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should have. You deserve this. It's the least I can do to show how much I care about and love you."

"There's other ways that you can show your love, you know" She says, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

I chuckle, "Oh poo, you figured out my second present already."

"Wait! What!" she spins around to face me, and raises her eyebrow questioningly

"I didn't say anything" I nip her neck gently, and slip my hand to run teasingly along her inner thigh before turning away and strolling to my bedroom. I hear footsteps following me, and a hand on my shoulder just as I reach the door.

"What's going on? You have that look in your eyes; I know you have something planned."

"Why don't you find out?" I open the door, ushering her inside, then close it firmly behind us. I turn to watch her reaction. The emotions run freely across her face; shock to disbelief to…love. Candles are placed strategically throughout the room, casting everything in a soft, warm glow. Lavender and vanilla scents fill the air, mingling with the low sounds of instrumental music. In the middle of all this, is the main attraction, an antique four-poster bed. A rich, deep purple down comforter is pulled back slightly to reveal the silk, violet sheets and two fluffy pillows are positioned neatly against the mahogany headboard. Rose petals lay scattered about the bed and floor.

Amazement fills her voice as she whispers, "You did this? For me?"

"Yeah, I did. Tonight is all about you and your pleasure. I wanted everything to be perfect, and now it is. So, I only have one question for you…"

"And what is that?"

"May I be your first?"

She presses her body firmly against mine and kisses me passionately. I deepen the kiss, her tongue sweeps across my lip, and I groan. I feel her smile, then she pulls back to look at me.

"Was that a yes?" I ask, as I catch my breath

"Hun, I want you to be the first and last woman to ever touch me. You're the only one that I'll ever want. Only you can make me feel this way. I love you with all my heart, Samara."

"I love you too, with every fiber of my being. I'm honored to be the only woman you want. Emily, you're the only one that makes my heart flutter, and the only person that makes me feel safe and loved beyond compare. I can be myself around you, and you accept me."

She captures my mouth in another kiss, and we move towards the bed. Only breaking contact when my knees bump into it and we fall onto the soft surface. I roll her over, and gaze into her eyes. A mixture of love and desire showing, and I know that they mirror my own.

I lean forward, and stop barely an inch from her lips and whisper "Ready?"

"Ready" she replies softly, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down, successfully closing the gap between us.

**AN: So, I hope you all enjoyed this update. I was originally going to include their love-making scene in this, but…I'm a tease, and am going to make you wait for chapter 5 lol :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

My lips hover above hers, my fingers caressing her side; her hands slide down my back, nails grazing my skin through the thin shirt, coming to rest on my hips. I lean in to close the gap, but she beats me to it. Her soft lips press firmly against mine, egging me on, and I follow through with the request. My tongue slips past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth, eliciting groans of need and excitement; parts of my lower body clench at the sounds and I feel a pool of wetness gathering between my thighs. I break the kiss to the sound of a disappointed whimper; meeting her gaze, I smile and kiss her softly before scooting off the bed.

Pouting, Emily sits up and tilts her head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"This…" I grab the bottom of my shirt and tug it over my head, tossing it over towards the corner of the room.

"Wait"

"What?"

A nervous smile spreads over her face, as a tiny blush creeps up her neck, "Let me do it…"

My brain shut down, and my heart stops. Emily moves to kneel on the bed and wraps a finger through the loop of my jeans, tugging me closer. Her fingers skate across the skin of my stomach leaving goose bumps in their wake. I breathe in deep when she moves to undo the fastenings of my pants and slide the offending material off my legs. "Beautiful…" she whispers as her nails trail gently up my thighs to rest on my hips. I thread my fingers through her hair, and then move to slide my hands down her chest and stomach, to grip the hem of her shirt and swiftly pull it over her head and throw it in the general direction of mine. Leaning forward, I gently force her to lie back; kissing and nipping a line down her neck, across her breasts, over her stomach to the top of her pants. I sweep my tongue beneath, teasingly and her muscles jump and twitch with each small stroke. Continuing the assault, I slip my fingers under the material and in one swift motion pull it off along with her panties. She gasps as my knee rubs against her heated center; her hips buck, begging for more attention.

I keep my knee pressed firmly against; my hands trail up her back, unfastening her bra and discarding it. Pulling back, I look at the woman lying beneath me. Every bit of her exposed, at the mercy of my gaze and touch; vulnerable…yet so powerful. The swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips and those toned muscles rippling with each subtle movement beneath tanned skin. _So perfect… _Her eyes meet mine and I know that every ounce of love and desire I have for her is clearly seen, she sucks in a breath in anticipation and we meet in a passionate kiss. My lips move across her jaw, down to her neck; my teeth nip at her pulse and a small groan escapes her lips. Moving to her breasts, I slip one of the sensitive buds into my most, my tongue swirling as I suckle. I repeat the action to the other side before continuing on to my main goal; her muscles twitch with each kiss along her stomach, then I'm at her center.

My hands slide up her thighs, gently parting them to expose her swollen folds. Emily lets out a throaty groan as I teasingly lick around her sensitive clit; growing bolder with each stroke, I slowly move in smaller circles driving her into a fever pitch. Every sound she makes is music to my ears, fueling my own arousal. Her backs arcs, pushing her hips into me and begging for more. I latch onto her clit, sucking and grazing my teeth across it; she gasps at the roughness and digs her nails into my shoulders. I repeat the action, her nails dig harder into me and I growl as a bolt of desire races to my lower region causing it to clench. Her hips begin to buck in an erratic rhythm as I continue my exploration.

"Ooohh…harder..." Emily pants

I suck on the nub harder, alternating between licks and nips. Her body tenses and with a final nip, she cries out. I continue licking, guiding her down from her orgasm until the tremors cease, then slide up her body to place a loving kiss on her lips. I lean back and look at her. She smiles and pulls me down to whisper seductively, "Now it's my turn."

Flipping me onto my back, quickly removes my bra and panties, and then slides down my body. Her lips brush against my skin in feather-light kisses, up my legs, over my stomach, and across my breasts. I bite my lip as she flicks her tongue over my nipple and then sigh when she wraps her mouth around it. She trails her hand down my side, then over my hip, coming to a stop as her fingertips reach my folds, to caress them lightly. I groan, spreading my legs, as her fingers move in agonizingly slow circles around my clit, teasing me before she moves them down to finger my channel. Gently she starts thrusting at a steady rhythm; each brush of her knuckles against my G-spot causes me to moan louder. I loop my arms behind her head and wrap my legs around her waist, closing my eyes as she thrusts faster and harder. My hips match her thrust for thrust, the tension building in my lower body, and my channel gripping her fingers tighter. She brushes her thumb over my clit repeatedly, her fingers continuing to thrust at an unrelenting pace, until I feel the tension break in a burst of pleasure. I bury my face in her shoulder, muffling a scream as my orgasm rips through me.

Emily carefully removes her hand from between my thighs and we curl up facing one another. I pull the down comforter over our bodies, then pulling her close, our legs intertwining and my arm draped over her waist. After a few moments, our breathing has returned to normal and I lean in to kiss her, pulling back just enough to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too, Samara"

I smile, resting my forehead against hers, "Did I do a good job? I wanted this night to be perfect for you."

"Better than I ever imagined…" she smiles, lovingly

"I'm glad. But I have one more thing for you…"

She pulls back, her eyebrow raised in a questioning look, "What else could you possibly have planned? You've done more for me than I deserve, this night has been amazing."

I sit up, pulling her into my lap. "Well, it's just something that I've been thinking about lately and after you said that you wanted me to be the first and last woman you make love with, I finally decided that now is as good a time as any, so…Emily, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She stares at me; mouth slightly agape, her face a mask of shock and disbelief.

I quickly stutter, "I-It's okay if you say no, I mean I don't even have a ring yet and it's probably too soon anyways. You just graduated and you're about to go off to college, and I'm about to start my inter-"

Emily cuts me off abruptly saying, "Yes"

"Wait…sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said 'Yes' "

"Really?" I perk up, smiling like a little kid on Christmas

"Yes, really. I'd be honored to call you my wife." She smiles, giggling a little at my reaction

"You've just made me the happiest woman in the world!"

We fall back against the sheets, our bodies fused in a passionate embrace. The next few hours fly by in a flurry of passion, lust and love until exhaustion claims us. Emily rests her head on my chest, my fingers playing along her back as she drifts off to sleep; my eyes close and I quickly follow suit, finally feeling like I'm complete.

_I found my soul mate and she's perfect…_


End file.
